Mirai Sarutobi
is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. Background Mirai is the child of Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi, born in the depths of Autumn.The Last: Naruto the Movie novel While growing up, she was watched over regularly by Shikamaru Nara, as it was his final promise to Mirai's late father. During which, Mirai became very close to Shikamaru. Personality As a two-year-old toddler, Mirai was outgoing and friendly to her parents' students, showing a special liking to Shikamaru, hugging him upon seeing him and referring to him as her big brother. She also had a penchant for giving others nicknames: calling Akamaru and Kiba a mixture of both their names for example. As a kunoichi, Mirai is cheerful, energetic and dutiful in carrying out any directive given to her. Though she did not know her father — Asuma having died before she was born — she appears to hold him in high regard as she was seen paying her respects to a framed photograph of him before leaving for a mission. Appearance As an infant, she wore a simple yellow kimono with blue trimmings, held closed by a white sash. At two, her hair grew a significant amount and has a short ponytail tied above her head. Mirai wore a tan outfit with lighter tan colour stripe trimmings wrapped around her outfit, in a similar manner of how her mother wore her previous outfit. She also wears pink shinobi sandals. Her black hair is now long and unruly and she has red, ringed irides — both of which she inherited from her mother, while for the most part she strongly resembles her father having inherited the shape of his face and his features. She wears the standard attire of the Konoha-nin inclusive of a green flack jacket over a black jumper and forehead protector. Some time later her outfit would change somewhat: she now wears a high-collared, long-sleeved outfit with a flack jacket that has button down lapels. She also wears shorts, sandals and an armband with the Sarutobi crest emblazoned on it. Abilities Mirai is a capable kunoichi, whose regarded as an expert personal bodyguard, from her acts of frequently escorting the Seventh Hokage. Senior shinobi hold her in high regards, and as such, she was chosen to protect the Sixth Hokage.Naruto chapter 700 Ninjutsu Mirai can use her father's signature Fling Swallow. She can use Fire Release to create a pillar of fire out of a small spark. She has also been taught long-range Wind Release techniques by Temari.Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls Genjutsu Mirai's shown to have a talent with genjutsu which she inherited from her mother. She is able to use Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, and it was powerful enough to bind the Sharingan using Sarada Uchiha despite the Sharingan's capabilities of seeing through, reflecting, and breaking illusions. Physical Prowess Like her late father, Mirai prefers to fight at close-range, using her heirloom chakra blades to aid her in battle. She is shown great proficiency in physical combat, as Sarada's Sharingan was unable to find any actual weak points in her battle tactics. She is able to skillfully fight off multiple foes at once and simultaneously strike at them with each of her limbs.Boruto episode 38 Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Mirai met Shikamaru at her father's grave with her mother, and affectionately called him . Shikamaru was greatly impressed by her and determined to come back alive after the incoming dangerous mission, in order to be her teacher sometime. The Last: Naruto the Movie On her second birthday, Mirai was visited by her father's students, who gave her birthday gifts. Later, while Konoha was assaulted by meteorites, she and her mother were saved by Chōji Akimichi. After the ordeal, she and her mother listened to the worldwide announcement that the threat was over. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding When the other members of Team Kurenai meet up to discuss with Hinata Hyūga's wedding gift, Mirai is also with her mother and calls Kiba , , Akamaru, , and Shino, "Uncle Buggy" and , which makes them greatly tangled. She has also pulled Akamaru's ears, with the latter surprisingly tamed. Later, she attends Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki's wedding alongside her mother, where she gave the bride flowers.The Last: Naruto the Movie New Era During her childhood, Mirai visited her father's grave countless times. Being acquainted with Shikadai Nara since his birth, Mirai developed a sibling-like relationship with him since they both were being trained by his father Shikamaru Nara. When Shikadai entered the Academy, Mirai supervised his training, with her goal to pass techniques that Shikamaru had taught to her onto Shikadai. At some point she participated in the Chūnin Exams, where she became a chūnin. Straight after her promotion, she visited her father's grave to tell him of the news, where she encountered Shikamaru, who congratulated Mirai and handed her Asuma's chakra blades. Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls During the day of the Five Kage Summit in Konoha, Mirai had been given a mission by the Seventh Hokage to escort his predecessor and Might Guy. After packing for the journey, she told her mother that she would be away for two to three days. Graduation Arc In the anime, when Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki were displeased with being put on the same genin team, they were given the option to make a formal request to the Seventh Hokage to be reassigned. During which, Naruto was in charge of a training session with the elite ninja of the village to better prepare for future attacks. Mirai was put in charge of making sure that no authorised individuals interrupted it. When the two genin came, Mirai refused to let them pass. Determined to be reassigned, Boruto and Sarada attacked. Despite being outnumbered, Mirai easily overcame their assault, exploiting their lack of synergy. When Mitsuki pointed out that the two were focusing too much on the other's actions, Sarada and Boruto readjusted themselves to better take advantage of the other's skill set while fight with their own individual style. Ultimately, they were able to knock Mirai off the bridge, which Konohamaru save her from falling by ensnaring her with a rope. Ultimately, the two unhappy genin found a new appreciation for each other and instead moved on to ask the Hokage to be rebranded as the new Team 7. Much to Mirai's annoyance however, the group forgot about her as they moved on to talk with the Hokage. Mujina Bandits Arc After the Mujina Bandits are captured by Team Konohamaru, Mirai reports the news to the Seventh Hokage. Trivia * The name means "future", while her family name means "monkey jump". * Mirai's hobbies include reading maps and picture books. References de:Mirai Sarutobi id:Mirai Sarutobi